masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Keeping Miranda alive
I want Miranda to live in the Horizon mission, but I haven't been able to do that so far because I didn't warn her about Kai Lang earlier. When is the latest I can warn her? I'm asking because I have a ton of saves I can load, and I'd like to use whichever one is most recent. I've tried quite a few, but I haven't found one that I can use yet. Going through every save file would be a nightmare. Maybe the timing is dependent on other missions. If anything, it's probably dependent on the "main" missions or whatever. But I really don't know how it works. This is near the end of my epic Mass Effect playthrough. I'd played all three games a couple of times before, but one or two months back I created a character from scratch in ME1, and I've played through everything until now. I wanted to get everything right during this playthrough, and I want Miranda to live. I couldn't believe it when she died. Thanks. --Skahaggus7 (talk) 04:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not entirely sure (I don't have my guidebook handy for reference), but I'd say before either Priority: Thessia or Priority: Rannoch. The conversation when you warn her occurs via hologram at the Spectre outpost in the Citadel Embassies, I think she sends you an email asking to meet there. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll check on that. I really hope it's Priority: Thessia, because that wasn't too long ago. I think I finished Rannoch well before that. Fingers crossed... --Skahaggus7 (talk) 05:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Drop a line if it worked for you, please, I'm quite sure I did warn Miranda at the Spectre outpost but she still got killed. However, I skipped the whole Citadel part before Priority: Tuchanka, so this might have been an issue. --Ygrain (talk) 07:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Also you might have to give her the alliance resources from the time you meet here after the hologram meeting. Midnightpiranha (talk) 07:54, July 21, 2012 (BST) Nothing seems to be working yet. I have tried to talk to Miranda in the Spectre office repeatedly, but nothing worked. My latest save immediately before Thessia was actually Rannoch, but even after I played through Rannoch (still well before the Thessia mission) I couldn't contact Miranda. I then played the most recent save I have before the Rannoch mission, but that didn't make any difference either. Is there something specific I have to do or someone specific I have to talk to in order to make this work? I'm not sure what else I can do other than just reloading a really old save and then just playing through nearly all of ME3 and talking to absolutely everyone everywhere. I guess I could do that but it'd be really tedious to say the least. Let me know if you guys know anything. --Skahaggus7 (talk) 05:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, Skahaggus7. If you speak with Miranda's hologram in the Spectre Office, then meet her in private apartment in Presidium Commons, and give her access to C-Sec resources she will be okay - unless she was your love interest in ME2 and you told her you did not wish to continue the relationship when you first met her at the docks in ME3. If you dump her she will die no matter what. If, on the other hand, you say you wish to continue the relationship she has a chance of living - provided you meet all the criteria expressed above. You can still lock into other relationships. Miranda herself says that she's not very good at being attached. Lock in another relationship and you and Miranda will quietly and amicably drift apart and nobody has to die. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 01:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skahaggus7, did you receive a message at your private terminal from Miranda asking to meet you in person? The arrives during the Quarrian campaign missions. Once the message arrives, go to the Citadel, visit Presidium Commons and check the map for Miranda's location. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 01:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Then there is either a bug or something yet else - I warned her against Kai Leng, I gave her the resources, and to my surprise, she still died. --Ygrain (talk) 05:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I can speak confidently of what i wrote about keeping Miranda alive. Its the result of more than eight playthroughs on PS3. Perhaps there is something else at play, as Ygrain suggests. Which platform do you play on? Infiltrator N7 (talk) 05:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) 4 complete playthoughs on PC back up what infiltrator has said (although I have not tried dumping miranda yet) Midnightpiranha (talk) 12:30, July 23, 2012 (BST) :Oh, don't you worry, I do believe you - after all, this is what I read in the walkthrough before I played it :P I didn't want Miranda to die, since she apologised nicely for wanting to plant a chip in Shepard's brain, so I warned her and gave her the resources. Even as she went down, I still believed that we would save her and everything would be OK, so imagine my surprise when she died! She was loyal but I lost her loyalty by siding with Jack and regained it via the paragon dialogue option afterwards. Otherwise, I really can't imagine what might have caused my problem, but since I was one of those people who saw EDI alive in Destroy in the original ending, I'm not really surprised that my playthrough is somewhat less than standard. --Ygrain (talk) 16:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) --- Well, it's possible what I missed was actually the conversation with Miranda in the Presidium apartments. I figured out that you can have that conversation immediately before the mission on Sanctuary. I'm pretty sure I didn't do that. (I'd actually forgotten the conversation was even supposed to happen.) So of course when I got to Sanctuary before, she didn't have the Alliance supplies she requested. According to Miranda's entry in this wiki, she'll die no matter what else if she didn't get those resources, even if she was warned about Kai Lang after the attack on the Citadel. And...I'm just going to say it. I'm pretty sure back when I played that portion (the Citadel attack), I was fall-on-the-floor drunk. I even had to change the difficulty to "easy" a few times, so that should tell you something. I very well may have warned her in the Spectre offices afterward and just forgotten. Herp-derp. I figured I'd missed that conversation when I started this forum, and I hoped I didn't have to go back 20-30 hours of gameplay to fix it. Hopefully all I missed was that conversation in the apartment. If so, I've only lost about 2 hours of gameplay, much less than I'd expected. We'll see. Thanks all you guys for your feedback. You helped point me in the right direction, and I would have had to spend much more time on this otherwise. Or, more likely, I'd have just given up. Hopefully the rest of you can manage to keep Miranda alive as well. Probably in the next day or two I'll play through Sanctuary and see if she makes it. --Skahaggus7 (talk) 15:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---